<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>badass waverley earp by Wave6love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873598">badass waverley earp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave6love/pseuds/Wave6love'>Wave6love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Badass, Badass Waverly Earp, Earp sisters, F/F, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Protective Wynonna Earp, Revenge, Tied To A Chair, i am a big waverly earp fan, old enemies, smart waverley, waverly saving the gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave6love/pseuds/Wave6love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang is celeprating in the bar after they killed the revenants in pussy willas( season 3 episode 1), then an old enemy of wynonna comes in surprise and wants to take revenge from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>badass waverley earp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am a big fan of wynonna earp and especially waverly earp and wayhaught and i love watching some waverly earp badass moments so stay tuned for more waverly badass and action moments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This takes a place after Wynonna killed the revenants in pussy willows in episode 1 season 3.<br/>Wynonna, doc, dolls, Nicole, Gus, Mama Earp, jermey and Waverly were having a party in the barn just all of them alone, but what they didn’t know is an old enemy of Wynonna is planning something to them.<br/>Waverly was still at the station doing some work and then she will go to the bar to celebrate with everyone.<br/>Everyone was having fun and laughing and dancing then a white cloud appeared in the whole bar and everyone passed out, moments later they all started waking up but they couldn’t move cause they were all tied to chairs each alone.<br/>Then Wynonna started waking up and saw who was capturing them <br/>“Jason, you son of a bitch what do you want from my family, I should have killed you like your brother”<br/>WYNONNA BACK IN THE START OF THE CURSE WHEN SHE CAME BACK, THERE WAS THIS PERSON NAMED BRAD, HE WAS WORKING FOR BOBO AND THE REVANANTS BUT HE WASN’T A REVENEANT, HE TRIED KILLING WYNONNA BUT SHE KILLED HIM AND WHEN JASON KNEW, HE WASN’T THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THEN KILLING WYNONNA AND TAKING HIS REVANGE.<br/>HE PLANNED ON KILLING HER EASILY, BUT THEN THOUGHT THAT WAS AN EASY WAY TO HAE HIS REVANGE, SO HE CHOSE THAT DAY WHEN THEY WEE ALL HAVING FUN TO TOURTURE HER AND KILL HER FAMILY IN FRON OF HER.<br/>Gus “Wynonna, who is that?”<br/>“That’s brad‘s brother, the one who tried to kill me and was working for the revenants” Wynonna said<br/>“And now I am going to take my revenge from you too, I will kill everyone here in front of you and then you will be the last so you can see everyone suffer because of you” Jason said<br/>“Hey, you don’t want to do that, we will get you eventually, you still have time to give up and change your mind” said dolls<br/>“Hhhhh seriously, you are all going to die”<br/>“who should I start with, officer Nicole haught I guess, then you have your sister little Earp hating you for the rest of her life, it is not like you have been present in her life that much hahaha”<br/>“you are going to regret that, you will be asking me for mercy and I will kill you very slowly and I will  make sure to enjoy it” said Wynonna <br/>Jason kept on laughing in Wynonna’s face while she kept on yelling at him, then he turned to mama Earp and said “ I think I should start with your mama, I mean she just got here anyway so it will be normal, I will make sure she doesn’t suffer ( while laughing demonically)” <br/>“You touch her and will kill you” said Wynonna<br/>You can’t even get out of the rope Wynonna, seriously just give up already and accept that you will die and everyone in here”<br/>Then the door to the bar opened and Waverly was holding her phone in her hand and saying “ hi Wynonna you forgot your…” she was surprised when she saw her friends and family tied up to a chair and a gun was pointed at her.<br/>Then Jason started laughing and said “oh, I found the perfect way I will take my revenge”<br/>Then Wynonna started screaming and everyone saying no <br/>Nicole said “if you touch her, I will kill you with my hands asshole”<br/>Then Waverly got out of her stockiness and said “wait, what’s going on her and why are you pointing a gun at me and why are they tied to a chair “<br/>Then he said “ see what’s happening here is I want to take my revenge from Wynonna because she killed my brother, and what way to get my revenge would be killing her precious little Earp sister “<br/>“Nooo, don’t kill her please” mama Earp said<br/>“Don’t touch her, no you want your revenge, kill me I was the one who killed your brother”<br/>“ see, that would be easy if I killed you but I want you to suffer for the rest of your life cause your sister died because of you” Jason said while looking at Waverly with the gun still pointed at her<br/>Then he clicked the gun and one bulled went flying directly to Waverly’s chest sending her flying to the door and then falling at her knees and then falling down at her face <br/>“Nooooooooooo” everyone went screaming and calling her name<br/>“Waverly, baby wake up please babe don’t leave me” said Nicole<br/>“Baby girl, nooo” Wynonna <br/>“My angel” said mama <br/>Gus, dolls, doc and Jeremy were shocked by the view, seeing Waverly at the floor not moving<br/>Then, Jason started laughing and went in front of Wynonna’s face while putting his gun in the back of his pants and saying<br/>“God, I always wanted to see that face when I get my revenge. That would be enough for me and now I feel complete after that. hhhhh now you’re going to live with yourself like that for the rest of your life knowing that your baby girl Waverly is dead because of you “<br/>But what he doesn’t know is Waverly waking up and mobbing to sit quietly and gesturing to the others to be quite while pointing her gun at Jason.<br/>“Hey, douchbag” said Waverly<br/>He turned his face immediately and then a bullet hit his knee making him falling to the floor sitting <br/>Then Waverly said “that’s for shooting me asshole” while firing a bullet right to his heart<br/>Then saying” that’s for kidnapping my family “and firing right to his head making him fall backwards dead<br/>Everyone was shocked while looking at Waverly<br/>“Baby girl, are you okay?”<br/>“Baby, are you okay”<br/>“My angel are you okay”<br/>Everyone started making sure she was okay and also shocked that she was alive and relived<br/>She then moved the gun to the side and turned her face to them while struggling a bit because the hit of the bullet got her pretty tired and not able to move that much, she then said <br/>“Yeah I am okay”, she then opened her jacket revealing her bullet prove vest, everyone felt relieved and happy that Waverly was safe<br/>“God, baby girl, have I ever told you how smart you are?” said Wynonna<br/>Then Waverly looked at her smiling while saying” yeah, everyday nonna”<br/>Then dolls asked “Waverly, how did you know there was something wrong?”<br/>She then started telling them what happened before she came to the bar “ I was calling you all but you weren’t answering so I thought something was wrong but then when I was coming her, I saw a car in front f the bar that was not familiar so I started looking around and I saw a gun in the car but I tried to see if there was a sound or not in the bar cause you were partying, but then everything was silent so I knew something was wrong, then I went to my car and wore the bullet proof  vest cause you forgot it there on my car Nicole in our last mission and Wynonna forgot her other gun so I took it, then that asshole was pointing a gun at me”, she struggled to move cause the bullet still hurts even thought it didn’t go right to Waverly<br/>“Babe, take it easy don’t move much you will hurt yourself” said Nicole<br/>Then Waverly started moving slowly and getting up to free the others<br/>“Baby girl, take it easy okay” said Wynonna, Waverly nodding slowly while trying to take her breath<br/>Then she took a knife from Jason’s bucket and going to Wynonna first to cut her rope.<br/>Then Wynonna was free, “just relax baby girl, I will free the rest we need to take you to the hospital soon”<br/>While doing what Wynonna said, Nicole was free next and went directly to Waverly in the floor and taking her face in her hands and closing her eyes while putting her forehead I Waverly’s with tears falling her eyes<br/>“I thought I lost you babe” said Nicole in a whisper<br/>“I am here babe, always” saying Waverly while whipping the tears with her finger and kissing Nicole slowly and pouring every emotion in that kiss because they were close to losing each other.<br/>Waverly was taken to the hospital then immediately, she had bruise in her chest but the bullet didn’t go in.<br/>She was then released from the hospital the day before and Nicole was with her everyday not leaving her side <br/>“I love you waves, so much” said Nicole while cuddling Waverly and pulling her closer so tight<br/>“I love you too baby” said Waverly while drifting to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>